


Not a Necessity

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: DouWata 30 Day OTP Challenge [30]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Acceptance, Boundaries, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, Watanuki's confused and conflicted, these two are too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do we need to talk?"</p><p>"No!" Watanuki retorted. "Why aren't you accepting my explanation, you jerk??"</p><p>"Because you're lying," Doumeki retorted.</p><p> </p><p>The boys are having a relationship crisis. Or are they? </p><p>Maybe Watanuki is a little more self-deprecating than he really ought to be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Necessity

**Author's Note:**

> I picked sexuality as a prompt, but it kind of branched off a bit. I've wanted to explore this for awhile, though, so I just kind of went with it/free day to do what I wanted.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with this OTP Challenge~ xxxHoLic isn't as big of fandom as it needs to be, so it's nice to have support behind each story. Thank you all so much, and stick around; I've got more ideas for these Hitsuzen Husbands <3
> 
> I do not own _xxxHoLic_.

"You do realize that we have stuff to do, right?"

"Don't care."

Watanuki rolled his eyes, toying with the fraying edges of Doumeki's shirt collar. "I _know_ you don't, you never care about anything."

"There's things." Doumeki kissed his cheek. "That I." He kissed the tip of his nose, which made Watanuki wrinkle his nose in half humor. "Care about." He finally pressed his lips against Watanuki's softly, his fingers brushing against Watanuki's cheek, shifting a piece of his hair behind his ear.

Watanuki was sure that his ears had gone red, at the least. His cheeks felt flush. He smiled against Doumeki's lips shyly. "Yeah, thanks," he muttered, leaning closer to press into the kiss and further it. Doumeki's breath was warm and pleasant and sweet, in ways that Doumeki wasn't usually with his words.

When Doumeki did spare his words, though... it made Watanuki's heart glow.

Doumeki just hummed in reply, like usual. The noice travelled through straight to Watanuki's lips and he let out a short breath, resting his hand around the curve of Doumeki's neck. He wondered what was going on in that jerk's head. His eyes were closed, so whatever emotion was there was cut off from Watanuki. That was a little sad; he didn't get emotional Doumeki often.

Doumeki pressed a little closer, humming again - although this time, to himself, it seemed like - capturing Watanuki's lower lip between both of his. Watanuki almost tilted his head, and stopped himself at the very last second, grabbing a fistful of Doumeki's shirt instead. Doumeki's hand fell away from Watanuki's face, gripping at his shoulder, fingers flitting down his arm as he pulled away only long enough to take a breath.

Watanuki was trying not to beam, but who was he kidding, he loved the attention. He loved the attention from Doumeki, and he loved the affection. He loved... him. Doumeki. He didn't think it much. It was embarrassing, right? He wasn't good at expressing those kind of emotions out loud. So, he cooked, and complained, and did _this_ , gasping as Doumeki bit down on his lip gently, this was how both of them spoke, through touches and shared breaths and quiet moments where they-

Doumeki's fingers ghosted along Watanuki's stomach, his shirt pushed aside in the moment, and Watanuki jolted so hard that he thought he may have bitten Doumeki before he had the chance to jerk away.

Watanuki was breathing fast, his heart pounding in his chest as he looked up at Doumeki. Yeah, he'd definitely bitten him, he thought with a cringe, Doumeki's hand pressed against his lips as he looked at him indifferently.

Watanuki pressed his tongue against the back of his teeth, inhaling through his nose. Why had he- why didn't he- "Sorry," he said thinly.

Doumeki dropped his hand from his mouth. His lips were stained a little more red than usual. Jeez. "What was that?"

Watanuki sat back, dropping his hands in his lap. He fidgeted with the cuffs on his pants. "You startled me! Jeez, is it that hard to believe?"

"Sorry." Doumeki's voice was flat. And he didn't say anything, and when Watanuki looked up, he was still staring at him like he was expecting something else.

"What?"

"Why did you flinch?"

"Nothing. No reason." Watanuki huffed, and looked off towards the wall. "I said, you scared me."

"Do we need to talk?"

"No!" Watanuki retorted. "Why aren't you accepting my explanation, you jerk??"

"Because you're lying," Doumeki retorted.

"I'm not!" Watanuki frowned up at him. Doumeki just looked back at him like he always did, and Watanuki melted under his gaze. "I just... it's not important." Doumeki was still giving him that look. "I mean, I... I like kissing, kissing is good."

"Yeah."

Watanuki fidgeted. "It's just... I don't really know... about the rest of it," he said, fingers clenching into fists.

Like he talked about that. Especially with _Doumeki_. Mr. Perfect Everything. He probably should, Doumeki more than anyone, but... he just... okay, he wasn't normal as it was, he didn't want to be even more _not_ normal by not having a sex drive.

Doumeki was quiet. For once in his life, Watanuki wished the guy would actually _talk_.

"Look, I know, it's weird-"

"No."

Watanuki looked up.

"Normal." Doumeki paused. "... A subset of normal," he added. And then, after another moment, "You could have told me".

Watanuki winced. "Well, I didn't want to, I just..."

"What?"

"I just kind of figured that you... wanted that."

"Wanted what?"

Watanuki glared. Did he just want him to say it or was he really that dumb? "... The stuff that comes after kissing."

"Sex?"

"Do you have to say it so casually?"

Doumeki shrugged. "I'm fine if you are."

"You-" Watanuki stopped, and rethought the statement. _I'm fine if you are._ So... he was alright with... being in a relationship and not having that kind of... ... end game? He was alright without that sort of, uh, gratification? (He couldn't even think about it without cringing, and panicking a little on the inside. Calm down, jeez.)

Doumeki shrugged again. "It's not a necessity."

Watanuki gaped.

Doumeki leaned closer. "Kissing, right?"

Watanuki swallowed, unsure of if he had ever stopped blushing in the first place. "Kissing is good."

Doumeki reached out. "Touching?"

Watanuki licked his lips. "Yeah, touching's fine, you just startled me, I said, getting beneath my shirt, I mean, it just kind of escalated suddenly-" He broke off as Doumeki kissed him again.

Just like before, not at all different. Not judgy, or hesitant, or anything. Just like before.

Watanuki sighed - shakily - against Doumeki's lips, and leaned forward to wrap his arms around his neck. He broke the kiss, in favor of ducking his head against Doumeki's chest. Doumeki's arms settled around him automatically, holding him close to his body, and Watanuki could hear his ever stoic companion's heart beating beneath his ear.

He smiled, and closed his eyes.

"... Cuddling's good, too," he said softly, barely a whisper.

"Yeah." Doumeki's grip tightened around him slightly as he spoke.

Watanuki would go back to kissing him in a moment. Kissing him was good. Really good. But being with him, no matter what they were doing, was good, too, and maybe he didn't want the rest of it - now, or ever, who knew - but he thought this was probably just as good.

 


End file.
